


The Follower

by mirrorcat_0429



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bad Ending, Hurt, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorcat_0429/pseuds/mirrorcat_0429
Summary: 這是Bucky和Tony最後一次做愛，除了愉悅之外，更多的是絕望。





	The Follower

**Author's Note:**

> \- 此篇內有角色年齡差、黑化角色、綁架劇情以及非自願性行為描寫，請慎入  
> \- 嚴肅的高虐預警，慎入  
> \- 無超能力設定  
> \- ooc、bug、二設有

「Tony Stark，Stark企業董事長消失月餘，是失蹤或玩笑？」電視牆前聚集了一大群人，遠遠地只能看到記者下的聳動標題，聽不到任何播報新聞的記者聲音，只有身邊越來越吵雜的談論聲。

畫面裡金髮碧眼的幹練女性是Stark企業的執行長 — — Virginia Potts，她的臉色比起之前任何一場記者會看起來都要憔悴，眼眶泛紅但仍舊算得上鎮靜地一一回答媒體越發尖銳的提問，也不知道是真的為Stark擔心還是演技太好就是了，遠方一小群人訕笑著。

忽然一個戴著鴨舌帽的褐髮男人撞開了那群人，其中一個男人大聲喊道：「嘿！兄弟，走路看路好嗎？」

那人只是壓低了帽沿，不咸不淡地道了聲歉就急忙離去，那群人又不知道為了什麼哄笑起來。

遠離那群人之後，那人轉進一條陰暗的小巷，走到底後推開了一扇破舊不堪的大門，而每當他沿著階梯走一步，木質地板就會發出好像要斷掉的嘎吱聲，因為房子年久失修，周遭的左右鄰居也都搬走了，一段時間前就只剩他住在這裡了。

男人有點急切地走到頂層的公寓，插入鑰匙轉開了門，出乎意料之外，公寓裡的擺設和裝潢十分地明亮、整潔。

「Tony，我回來了！」

Bucky輕鬆地勾起嘴角，隨意地把鴨舌帽和外套放在沙發上，快步走進臥室。

眼前穿著酒紅浴袍的人就像是沒有注意到門口的動靜似的，只是坐在床頭沉默看著窗外，在日光的照射下，Tony整個人就像鍍上了一層暖和的顏色，Bucky愣愣地看著這幅美好的景象，心中的感情逐漸膨脹，胸口就像是有個暖爐一樣微微發燙。

 **我愛他** ，Bucky這麼想著。

可是當他目光瞥見Tony腳腕時，他的臉色一僵，剛剛的柔軟神情看似尷尬地沉了下去。

那人腳踝上的沉重腳鐐用鎖鏈連接著床頭的一邊，腳腕的皮膚被磕破了好幾處，正微微流著血，有些傷口已經變成了青紫色的瘀青，和他蜜色的肌膚相襯看起來特別刺眼。

Bucky拿過擺在桌子上的藥箱，走到床邊坐下，Tony才像如夢初醒般看向他。

「我幫你擦藥。」Bucky指了指他受傷的腳踝，然後鬆開鐐銬，開始為他上藥。

Tony語氣冷淡地回應，「擦了也沒有作用，Barnes，只要你還是要把那該死的東西銬上，就永遠好不了。」

「我知道，但是擦藥會好得快點。」

Bucky放輕力氣將藥膏仔細地塗在傷口上，注意著Tony有沒有感到疼痛，並時刻提醒自己他是個愛逞強的人，必須更加注意他的反應。

「好不了的，就算表面好了，裡頭也會潰爛不堪。」Tony像是對著Bucky說又像是自言自語地喃喃道。

Bucky頓了一下，繼續剛才的動作。

他知道他的意思，這段不堪的關係對Tony來說一直都是折磨，也知道他的心意Tony從來都不想要，而當他再一次從Tony口中聽到這類似的話，他的心臟還是狠狠地抽痛了一下。

_他只是沒有辦法，停止愛他。_

「擦好了，要做就快做吧。」

Tony拉開了浴袍的帶子，浴袍散開來露出他的胸膛還有些微凸起的小腹，像是還嫌這樣不夠撩人似的地伸展身軀，露出深色恥毛間委靡的陰莖。

他做這些動作時，棕色的眼睛是那樣冷冽，Bucky就算想自欺欺人地把這些動作當成一次邀請，而不是強迫也無法，於是他搖頭，「你不想要。」

「該死的，我想不想要有什麼差嗎？與其只能無所事事，那倒不如你把我操的神智不清，至少我不用一直想著我他媽的為什麼會是如此下場！」Tony怒氣沖沖地說著，一字一句就像石頭砸在Bucky身上。

Bucky抿起嘴之後嘆了口氣，而手放在他的後腦讓額頭抵著額頭，看著Tony的眼睛低語，「對不起……」

「你如果真的抱歉就不會這麼做了，Barnes。」

Tony闔上眼睛。

 

* * *

 

Tony從來不喊他「Bucky」，即便是Bucky把他操到理智邊緣的時候，Tony也從來沒有脫口而出那個以前時常叫喚的暱稱，就彷彿他不是從前那個Tony熟識的鹿仔[1]一樣。

Bucky恍惚地想起他最後一次聽到Tony這樣叫他的時候，是他把Tony帶到 — — 或者以Tony的說法 — — 綁到這個小公寓的那天。

他記得一開始Tony強裝著鎮定，嘴裡罵罵咧咧的，試圖挑釁綁架他的人，而後在碰到Bucky的金屬手臂愣了許久，「這是他媽的在開什麼玩笑，Barnes？」他怒吼著，「操你的，放開我！」

於是Bucky將綁在Tony臉上的布扯開，把有溫度的那隻手蓋著那人的眼睛，睫毛輕輕的掃過他的掌心。

「慢慢來，Tony，對你來說會有點刺眼。」他低聲柔和地說著，將手掌慢慢移開，看著那人眼睛怒睜時的明亮。

Tony一點也不領這個情，他嘶聲喊道，「你該死的知道你自己在做什麼嗎，Barnes？這是綁架！你怎麼回事啊你，軍法判這個判多重，你是不知道嗎？前途通通不要了是不是？他媽的快放開我！」

Bucky只是搖頭，「我不能，Tony，我不能。」

「Barnes，什麼叫做你不能？是軍方要你來綁我嗎？」Tony掙扎著，鎖鏈因為他的動作發出巨大的碰撞聲音。

「不是。」

「操你媽的，不然你告訴我是為什麼啊？！」

Bucky沉默了一會，看著Tony那雙充滿憤怒及不解的眼睛，悲涼地說著，「Tony……我、我愛你，我想要你，但我已經不知道怎麼做了，我做的一切你都當作是孩子的不懂事，無視我對你付出那些，在那些男人、女人裡拈花惹草。我清楚這樣不對，但我不會說抱歉的，我只是……不想再看著你被隨便一個人觸碰。」

Tony聽完這段話整個人蔫了下來，Bucky冰冷的手摸上他的側臉，Tony撇過頭想要躲開了卻躲不過，他垂下眼簾，「外面有千萬個女人、男人，為什麼非得要是我呢？我一直只把你當孩子看，你要的，我永遠也給不了。Bucky⋯⋯求你了，放了我吧⋯⋯」

Bucky就像是沒聽到Tony的請求似的，只是輕輕地摩娑他眼下的黑眼圈 ，「只能是你，其他人我都不想要⋯⋯」

_然後吻上了他。_

 

* * *

 

「你知道這是他媽的性愛，不是心意相通的戲碼吧？」Tony對於Bucky僅僅雙唇相碰的行為感到不屑，他不需要這種溫情時刻，他只想著趕快結束這操蛋的一切。

Bucky苦笑一下，加深了這個吻，他繞住Tony的舌尖將他往自己這邊帶，那人沒有推拒但也不怎麼回應，他目光黯淡下來，動作也些微粗暴起來，插在Tony髮間的手更加用力地向自己這頭壓，金屬的那隻手直接蓋上了小腹，冰冷的觸感讓Tony幾乎跳了起來。

「嘿！唔……」

Tony還來不及抗議，舌頭就被Bucky攪得沒有辦法出聲，Bucky仔細舔過他整個口腔，手往上撫摸他的胸膛，低於體溫的溫度刺激著胸前的肉粒，Bucky摳弄著那兩粒凸起，他不由自主地軟了腰，Bucky將他整個人放躺在床上。

「Tony……」Bucky看著他，就算他閉著眼睛還是能感受到熱烈的目光，於是張開瞪著Bucky那雙灰藍色的眼睛。

_他不明白，他第一次見到這男孩時那雙清澈的藍色是什麼時候變得像這樣深沉如海的樣子？_

不對，除了第一次見到他的那次之後，就再也沒有仔細看過他的眼睛了，所以才會完全忽視他對自己不正常的感情，Tony自嘲地想著。

Bucky順著脖頸一一吻下去，含著其中一顆乳首在周圍畫過一圈又一圈，手也挑逗著另一邊，Tony禁不住這樣的撩撥，開始扭動自己的身軀。

感受到身下人有所反應的Bucky更加用力地舔弄，揉捏著手感極佳的臀部，Tony悶哼了一聲，「夠了沒？Barnes，我們不是情侶，不需要這些！」

Bucky的神色冷了下來，將自己全身的衣服脫掉丟在一邊，拿起放在醫藥箱的潤滑劑，「你不必一直提醒我，」他在Tony下身擠了過多的潤滑液，那人被低於體溫的液體刺激地嘶了一聲，「我沒有那麼健忘。」他將那人的膝蓋向兩邊打開，把人稍稍抬起來一些掰開他的臀瓣，讓液體隨著肌膚的弧度流向隱蔽的入口，下身濕漉漉的感覺讓Tony不自在地動了下，而Bucky按住了他。

「操你，Barnes！」

Bucky在穴口周圍打圈，Tony緊張地屏息著，在他緩緩推入一指時整個身體依然緊緊繃著，Bucky看著他完全無法放鬆的身體，原本冷硬的臉軟了下來，他俯下身用鼻尖蹭蹭他耳邊的髮絲，低沉、緩慢地哼唱很久以前Tony為了小Bucky所唱的童謠，「Tony had a little deer, little deer, little deer……[2]

 

* * *

 

從他們初見面的那天開始，對Bucky來說Tony的出現就像是黑夜中的第一道光芒，Tony帶給他的不僅僅是希望、溫暖，而是遠超過於那些的救贖。

Bucky緊跟著Tony的腳步，深怕一個不小心他被丟在後頭再也看不到、摸不著那人，亦步亦趨地走在Tony身後、小心翼翼地討好他，直到某一天他發現他不想要當Tony的小跟班、好男孩，他想要的比這多更多 — — 他想要擁有他。

_他想要他。_

Bucky意識到如果他不採取行動，以Tony身邊各式各樣優秀人才的條件，他會完全地被那些人給比過去，而Tony — — 他深愛的人 — — 會跟某個他不知道的女人或男人在一起，而這正是他最無法接受的事情。

「玫瑰花？送我的？啊你放在那就好了，不不不 — — 是那個花瓶，是的，那通常是放追求者的花束……」Tony在面前的透視屏幕上放大一個新的設計圖，修正著上頭的數據。

Bucky聽完這句話之後立刻把瓶子換成另一個，再把花插進花瓶裡，擺到Tony一眼就能看到的位置。

「星期五晚上啊，我查查……有空啊，你要一起吃飯？是沒什麼問題啦……嗯、哦、好，那就那裡見了。」Bucky聽著對面那頭敲敲打打的聲音，心想著一定要給Tony一個美好的約會。

只是星期五的晚上，Tony並沒有來，Bucky在那裡坐了一個晚上，後來才知道那天Tony帶了個紅髮模特兒回家。

「你愛我？」Tony繼續調整Bucky金屬臂關節的鬆緊，「動動看？我實在是很疑惑圖釘是怎麼跑進關節的……可以了？那今天就結束維修了，啊……」Tony伸個懶腰又繼續著手下份設計圖，「什麼？噢噢，你還小怎麼懂大人世界的愛呢？Bucky，早點回家睡覺吧，孩子。」Tony笑著拍了拍他的肩，開始指使他的機器手做事。

他不明白，為什麼Tony明明是一個天才、調情高手，但卻一點都發現不到他的感情，就算連自己直接了當的告白都無法說服他。

該怎麼做？

該怎麼做你才能離開那些不重要的東西看我一眼，只一眼就好了，只要你好好看我一眼，你就會明白我的愛情比圍繞著你的那些人來得美好、來得純粹，你一定也會愛上我吧？[3]

_一定會愛上我的，只要你看著我。_

_請你，看向我。_

_求你，看看我……_

 

* * *

 

「認真的？Barnes，在這種時候唱兒歌，你的情趣也他媽的太怪了。」

Tony受不了他似的撇向另一邊，但Bucky明顯地感受到絞緊的洞口放鬆了一些，他將手指旋進旋出，好讓Tony能快點適應，隨後加入一隻手指，兩隻呈剪刀狀的撐開內壁。

Bucky又伸入了一隻手指，起先Tony感到一些怪異，但隨著手指與內壁摩擦的次數增多，他該死的發現身體不顧他的意願開始興奮起來，而當Bucky的手指擦過某一處時，Tony全身劇烈地一抖，口中漏出一聲低吟。

Bucky注意到Tony的顫抖，於是他變著角度擦過敏感點，試圖逼出Tony的呻吟，含住Tony的耳珠勾弄，時不時溫熱的氣息吐在他耳邊，引起Tony全身ㄧ陣酥麻。

Tony厭惡這樣子的挑逗，就好像這只是一次一夜情而不是囚禁，幹完這次之後他就能像往常一樣回去他的別墅、做自己的小實驗，一如往常地過著自己的生活。

他更厭惡對Bucky有所反應的自己。

「你再磨磨蹭蹭的就不要操了！」

Bucky對此的回應是把Tony的頭掰正吻上他，Bucky知道從這張嘴說出口的話能有多惡毒，他這些天已經從最一開始的氣急敗壞聽到現在偶爾開口的冷嘲熱諷，每一字句都毫不留情地往他的要害打。

Bucky肆無忌憚地在Tony的口腔內掃蕩，吞下他那些咒罵和喘息，掠奪他口中的空氣，品嚐他的津液，隨著手中抽插的動作越來越快，Tony的呼吸也急促起來，但Bucky仍然沒有放開Tony，他失神地張嘴試圖想獲得氧氣，卻只是讓更多的唾液從嘴邊流下，褥濕了枕巾。

在Bucky感受到內壁開始不規則的抽蓄時，他抽離他的手，扶著他的陰莖抵住穴口，緩緩地推入，他身下的人在他真正進入時繃著身體，像是拒絕他的進入又像是緊張，Bucky知道答案是什麼，Tony每次看向他的眼神都戴著厭惡、憐憫，於是他扶住Tony的胯骨兇狠地推入到底，Tony咬著下唇悶哼一聲，眼底的情緒被快感撞碎，Bucky感受到溫暖溼滑的內壁緊緊包裹著他，他忍住想要大力抽插的衝動，停了下來想讓Tony適應一些。

看著Tony迷亂的神情，他問出他從來不敢問的問題，「Tony，你愛我嗎？」

_你會愛我嗎？_

Bucky一直以為只要把Tony鎖在身邊，讓Tony只看見他，就能讓他感受到Bucky是認真的愛著他，所以Tony也會被這份愛感動而愛上他，但是日復一日，他在Tony眼中看到的不是愛意、不是情慾，是隱藏在厭惡後的憐憫與自責。

Bucky不想明白那眼神所代表的意思，他不想承認他用盡一切可能的方法只為求得那人眼中的愛戀，卻只是換來那個人像看路邊的乞討者的憐憫 — — Bucky大半輩子最討厭看到的情緒 — — 所以，他跟Tony一次次的做愛，妄想打破但只是在泥沼越陷越深，明明Tony才是被囚禁在這裡的人，Bucky卻覺得自己被困在了牢籠中。

不知道是第幾次做愛後，Bucky不再期待Tony會對他的動作有所回應，但這次他必須要問出口，聽那個他早就知道的答案、放棄這個他願意給他一切的人，讓Tony回到屬於他的世界，那個Bucky不允許存在的世界，他最後還是只能看著Tony走遠，就像每一次他看著Tony把他留給隨便個誰轉身離去。

_他留在原處盼望Tony能夠回頭看他。_

「呵，Barnes，在你那根塞在我屁股裡問這種問題會不會太過分？」Tony對於這個問題嗤之以鼻，愛是這世界上最飄渺虛無的幻影，當你努力想要抓住卻只是從手中滑走；愛是欺騙沙漠中旅人的海市蜃樓，給了你好像可以停靠的地方卻只會讓你因為渴望而死。

他不相信愛情，他從來只要看得見、拿得到的東西，而Bucky俯在他身上口口聲聲說著愛，他卻覺得諷刺，這樣究竟是愛嗎？

Bucky像是沒有聽見似的把Tony緊抓著床單的手扣到頭上，啃噬著他脖頸上的ㄧ塊留下痕跡 — — 他之前從來沒有試圖留下吻痕，他總想著要等Tony願意的時候在標記上他的記號 — — 這個痕跡會留一段時間，他只是想讓Tony能不要那麼快忘記他。

_求你，別那麼快忘了我。_

「放開！」Tony掙扎著要Bucky放手，於是Bucky扶住Tony的腰之後狠狠插入，火熱的性器擦過Tony前列腺的位置，Tony拼死的咬著唇悶哼一聲，但反抗的氣力小了不少，看到Tony幾乎要把自己的唇咬破，Bucky將金屬那隻手伸進他的口腔中攪動，「嗚嗚 — — 」

「你想咬就咬我的手，你會受傷，但我不會。」Bucky輕柔地叼著Tony的耳垂，但下身的動作卻一下比一下狠，每一次Bucky都只是退出一些又將性器塞入洞口，像是他捨不得離開那個又濕又熱的地方，Tony被這樣頂弄好幾下之後，喘息的嗚嚶聲逐漸變成帶著點鼻音的呻吟，原本在Tony嘴裡的手重重的嚕了一把高高翹起流出更多前液的陰莖，那隻手的一部分依然冰冷，而另一部分被Tony嘴巴舔熱，Tony受不了這樣的刺激叫出聲，「嗯啊 — — 」

小房間裡只有Tony的呻吟和Bucky自己的喘息交互著，伴隨著倆人肉體撞擊的聲音、插入時溢出的淫靡水聲迴盪，他們倆人的汗水隨著顫動肌肉的弧度往下滑，滑進Tony身下的浴袍，又迅速的被浴袍吸收，Bucky直直地盯著面色潮紅的Tony，將他的雙手擺到自己肩上，「Tony，抓好。」

而後在Tony根本還未反應過來時，一把撈起那人將兩人位置調換而後坐在床邊，Tony只能緊抱著Bucky不讓自己掉下去，倆人的胸膛貼在一起，Bucky能感受到Tony跳動飛快的心跳，他趁Tony尚未恢復理智時迷戀地感受那穩定的心跳。

浴袍恰好擋住了兩人交媾的部分，除了兩人滿身大汗和若有似無的呻吟之外，這個場景就像是一對戀人親密相擁，而他們的動作帶起浴袍，使得浴袍下的動作若隱若現，勾起人最隱秘的慾望。

「Tony，你愛我嗎？」Bucky舔舐著Tony的喉結，就像害怕打破夢境般地輕聲問著，Tony退後了一些，Bucky頓時覺得空落落的冷，Tony的嗓音暗啞、語氣冷淡，「你到底有什麼毛病？」

Bucky不知為何覺得更冷了，他閉上眼額頭靠在Tony的肩上，收緊他抱著Tony的手，就像他已經徹底被打倒一般喃喃著，「我只要一個答案，愛、或不愛？求你告訴我……」

Tony望著窗外，其實每次他望著窗外都是相同的景色 — — 隔壁棟廢棄屋子的牆壁，偶爾飛過幾隻鳥 — — 但往往他都會看著那些鳥愣神想著Pepper一定特別著急，又讓這個好姑娘為自己擔心了；想著Rhodey一定又四處奔走，想辦法找尋自己失蹤的線索，Tony Stark既不是好朋友也不是好老闆，以前他以為他至少能夠當好這個男孩的人生導師、或是引路人一類，但看來他對自己太過自信了。

「你要答案是不是？答案是他媽的不，不管你幹了我幾次，都是這個答案！」

Bucky咬牙聽完，他將Tony托高又重重地頂入，腸道隨著他的動作分開又匯集，而他要往外撤時，穴口就像不想他離開般吸著他，Bucky幾乎沈浸在這樣的快感裡，他開始另一輪大開大合的抽插，每一次他把Tony抱起讓陰莖退到只剩龜頭，之後又一捅到底，Tony感到Bucky幾乎頂到了前所未有的深度。

被劃過的內壁就像燒起來一樣的火熱，快感層層堆疊，Tony仰起脖頸，眉毛緊皺、雙眼泛起霧氣，像是再也承受不了這樣的感覺也像是催促著要更多，他整個身體繃住，抓住Bucky肩膀的手力道大到可以留下指印，而腸穴收縮地越來越不規律，在Bucky使勁地頂弄幾下之後，Tony眼前炸出一片白光，渾身痙攣著，射出的精液把兩人的胸口搞得黏糊，穴口絞著還在身體裡的性器不放，這對Bucky來說也是極樂，他用盡全力忍住射精的慾望，淺淺的抽插著。

在Tony尚未回過神來時，Bucky把Tony擺成跪趴在床上的姿勢，而他貼在Tony的身後，一手把那人的雙手壓在頭上方，一手撫慰那人的陰莖，因為過度的快感，Tony迷糊地擺動腰肢卻只是讓那根在他的內壁各處碾壓，想逃又逃不開，恍惚之間Tony聽到一個來自遠方的問題，「你就沒有一分一秒想過愛我嗎？」

Tony搖著頭含糊地回答，「不……」而被前後夾攻的Tony又再一次攀上高潮，Bucky也在幾下猛烈的的抽插之後射進Tony體內，之後他們又換了姿勢做了好幾次，在第四或第五次高潮後Tony幾乎昏死過去時，Bucky才停了下來，他緩慢地退開用目光將這個人仔細描繪，被汗打濕而亂糟糟的棕髮，將額上的頭髮撥開印上一個吻，接著英氣的眉毛、對任何事物都充滿好奇的眼睛、些微上翹的鼻子，最後……能言善辯也毒辣的唇。

Bucky抱著Tony，將頭埋在他的胸口，水氣聚集在眼角，緩緩往下滑滴入床單，「但我愛你……」

「我愛你……」

「求你愛我……」

 

* * *

 

Pepper在收到Jarvis的通報之後，快速地把一些公司比較緊急的事務交給助理Natalie[4]，自己則趕到停車場，十萬火急地開著車駛往Tony的別墅，途中她打電話給Steve．羅傑斯 — — 那見鬼的James Barnes的髮小 — — 並提供他一個地址，附帶一些對一個優雅的女士而言十分不恰當的髒話，之後她又迅速撥通了James Rhodes上校的電話，讓對方處理好軍方施加的壓力之後盡快趕過來。

Pepper望著眼前的別墅重重嘆口氣，她方才急迫想見到Tony的想法在開進別墅的車道時畏縮了，她怕，她怕會看到她想像中最糟糕的那種情況 — — Tony躺在那裡，了無聲息地躺在一片血泊之中 — — 她真的不知道自己能不能面對，她在Stark旗下的慈善機構工作一陣子，知道那些夢靨會如何纏著一個人至死方休，她壓下心中的恐慌並操控著方向盤轉了一個彎，把車直接停在門口後就跑了進去。

「Jarvis，Tony在他的房間對嗎？」

一個有著英國口音的男性聲音響起，「是的，Potts小姐，Stark先生正在主臥室休息，但是他的情況似乎不太好，他剛剛在浴室待了三小時十七分鐘，期間一直反覆用力地搓洗自己的身體，不論怎麼呼叫都沒有任何有效回應。」

在主臥室的門前站定，捋順頭髮後手輕輕地放在門板上，「我明白了，謝謝你，Jarvis，請你將安保系統提升，除了Rhodes上校之外不要讓任何人能夠進入別墅範圍。」

「是的，謹遵吩咐，Potts小姐。」

Pepper深呼吸一口氣便推開了門，「Tony，我進去了。」

「別、Pep，不要進來，我、我不想讓妳看到我這個樣子。」Tony微啞的聲音從房內傳出，Pepper停住腳步望向一片漆黑，只能隱約地看到床鋪上有個人，她將門半開著，讓走廊的燈光能透到房間內，緩緩地走進床邊坐著，「Tony……你 — — 」

「不、不不不，我知道我現在看起來是個該死的狼狽樣，所以別說了，就只是求妳別说了，Pep。」Tony一味地往自己的方向縮，築起了一層防禦對著Pepper。

 

* * *

 

Bucky躺在那張他們勉強可以算是纏綿過的床上，手上銬著他給Tony上的鐐銬，感受著床單殘留的溫度，忽然他想起那人即便是情動時也依舊冷漠的神情緩緩地蜷起身體。

要如何知道一個人愛不愛你？不是從他的話語裡得知，因為語言太能夠欺騙與傷人；不是從他的肢體動作裡知曉，因為動作有太多的不確定性。

當你們彼此相愛，看著他的眼睛，你會明白的。

_愛是不可言說的情感。_

Bucky聽著從遠而近的腳步聲，想著那些似乎很久遠的美好時光，想起用詭計贏了遊戲時那人帶點狡黠的笑容；想起為自己修手臂時那人低垂專注的目光，想起他編唱著他自己亂改的歌詞曲調。

Bucky聲音低啞、節奏緩慢地哼起那首童謠，「……He waited patiently about, till Tony did appear……」這首Tony亂編的童謠歌詞異常地符合自己一直以來的情境，他總是只能守在Tony的身邊當隻乖巧溫馴的小鹿，等著Tony偶爾心血來潮回頭看看一直等著他的小鹿。

Bucky揉了乾澀的眼睛看著窗外的鳥飛過，而剛才快步的腳步聲到了公寓門前似乎有點猶豫，他知道門外那人為什麼猶豫，畢竟他現在的頭銜是綁架犯，小心面對總是好的。

但Bucky並不真的想知道那人停住的原因，他只是想著或許他可以試試改編歌詞，他想了一下輕輕唱著，「Why does the deer love Tony so? love Tony so? love Tony so?……」他猛地嗆了一聲啜泣，「……Why doesn’t he love the deer, you know. You know he did reply.」他用著有點鼻音的低沉嗓音唱完歌曲，那人經過了客廳推開了房門，Bucky並沒有看向門邊，因為不論現在來的是誰都不會是他心心念念的那個人。

那個人停頓在門口並嘆了口氣，「Buck……」

聽到那個熟悉的嗓音，Bucky紅著眼眶露出一個慘淡的笑容，「Steve，逮補我吧，我知道我的下場，不論是哪項罪，我都罪有應得。」

 

* * *

 

Pepper不自覺地紅起眼眶，她抬頭眨了眨眼硬生生地把淚水憋回去，她不要Tony看到他的眼淚，她不想讓這個一直在用自己的方式保護她的男人在這種時候還要顧慮她，此時此刻，她必須是他的支柱。

Pepper俯身抱住了Tony，她能感受到Tony一開始的僵硬和些微的掙扎，這讓她更加怨恨該死的Barnes，她安撫地拍著Tony的背，「別擔心，我永遠也不會傷害你的，Tony……」她放柔她的語調輕聲說著，「Rhodes上校很快就過來了，這裡是你的家，所以沒什麼好擔心的。」

「Pepper，其實妳不用特意把Rhodey叫過來的，我不在的這些日子，他應該已經忙得焦頭爛額了。」

「就好像你沒有在他忙的時候找他過來只為了喝酒似的。」Pepper有點哽咽地說著，「我知道你在想什麼，但是Rhodes上校也非常擔心你，所以即使我告訴他不必過來，他還是會親自來看你。」

Tony把頭靠在Pepper肩上，他一直都很喜歡她身上的香味，她和他擦身而過時總是會有一絲檀木的香味，他覺得那是專屬Pepper的味道，總是讓人感到可靠和安心，他放緩自己的呼吸讓自己的思緒聚焦到現在，而不是那個只能看著窗外的小房間。

但是當他閉上眼睛時，他彷彿又回到那個地方，Bucky微涼的手觸摸著皮膚，引起他一瞬的戰慄，他只想脫離那種感覺，他一遍又一遍地刷洗自己，但是卻不管怎樣都無法擺脫；他也想灌醉自己，但他更害怕醉了之後還是會看見那個房間的一切……

「Tony、Tony，你還好嗎？」Pepper握住他的一隻手，他這才發現他不知道什麼時候緊緊拽緊了床單，他反過來鬆鬆地抓住她的手。

「沒事，我真的很好，我只是在想不就變相的一夜情而已，我幹嘛可憐兮兮靠著妳，活像未經人事的處男。」

Tony是打算自嘲然後讓Pepper笑的，但Pepper聽完之後，非但沒有笑反而抽泣著，「這不是你的錯，Tony，你知道的。」

Tony頓住後開口，「是我的錯，我該注意到的，而我忽視這一切。」

 

* * *

 

說句實話，Steve其實在踏進門之前是想狠狠揍Bucky一頓，抓著他的領子吼他，他到底在想什麼，得不到一個人的愛就必須這樣嗎，只是當他走進房裡看到把自己銬起來的Bucky，他能做的只是嘆息。

「Stark他、他並沒有報警，只有Potts小姐打電話告訴我你在這，」他把Bucky扶起來坐著，「我想……他不想你自毀前程，Bucky你必須回到正軌，不，他相信你能回到正軌。」

Bucky聽完這段話，咧開一個不怎麼真心實意的笑容，「聽聽你的說法，Steve，你自己相信嗎？」

Steve默不作聲地看著Bucky，而Bucky把他的沉默當作回答，「你根本自己也不信，你我都知道，我做的事情錯得有多離譜 — — 」

「那你為什麼還是做了？Buck，為什麼？」

Steve打斷Bucky要說的話，滿面怒容審視著他，而Bucky直視著Steve的目光，不久之後敗下陣來，他摩挲著手銬表面，淡淡地開口，「Stevie，你懂什麼是愛嗎？」

「我也不是很明白，」Steve搖頭，「但你這樣子是真的愛他嗎？」

「那你說什麼樣的愛才是真正的愛？」Bucky再次對上Steve的目光，「我只是希望他能看見我而已。」

Steve視線緊盯著他：「Stark先生一直都對你很好。」

Bucky大笑起來，眼底卻沒有笑意，「不，他那只是該死的憐憫我而已。」

 

* * *

 

「不，你不要這樣說，這不是你的錯，這怎麼可能是你的錯。」

Tony感受到肩膀濕了一大半，不知道為什麼從事件開始就沒掉過淚的他，此時此刻很想放聲大哭，又想歇斯底里地大笑，最後他只能輕拍Pepper的背脊無聲地哭泣。

聰明如他，怎麼會不知道這一切並不是他的錯，只是當他想起Barnes求而不得的眼神，他便沒有辦法真的狠下心報警 — — 因為他漠視這一切，那人的目光才會如此的絕望 — — 所以他沒有通知警方只讓Pepper通知Barnes的朋友。

_他怨恨Barnes，可是他更怨恨的是自己。_

「Tony，我們報警吧，不能讓他、不能讓他再接觸到你，我們報警吧。」Pepper雖然哭著語氣卻十分的堅定。

Tony搖了搖頭，才想起Pepper看不到他的動作開口，「不，Pep，別報警，想想公司的股價、想想如果Tony Stark被爆出除了被綁架還被當成性奴，公關團隊要處理多久？我不想讓大家都知道這件事……」

「但他必須為了他的所作所為付出代價，」Pepper頓一下繼續開口，「你不報警可以，那我雇保鑣全天守著你，或者透過我們軍方的關係把他調到前線，讓他不能再傷害你，就只是……」 _讓我做點什麼。_

Tony嗆出一聲笑，「Pepper，妳太緊張了，我不需要這些。」

「Tony……」

「況且他早就付出代價了，」Tony目光空洞著像是想起什麼，「他不會再來見我了。」

 

* * *

 

聽到這句話時，Steve只覺得怒火中燒，因為Bucky講的話他們倆都知道那不是事實，Stark是不愛Bucky但不代表他憐憫Bucky，Stark從不是那樣的人。

「James，你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」Steve瞪著Bucky，「你知道他不是那樣的人，他 — — 」

「他是全世界最好的人。」Bucky抬頭露出一個比哭還難看的笑容，「而我傷害了他，報警或者殺了我吧，Steve。」

Steve聽完臉色越來越難看，他抱胸狠狠瞪了Bucky一眼，全身的肌肉都緊緊繃著，像是隨時會揍Bucky一拳似的，「我不會殺了你 — — 」

「那就報警，Steve，你不報警對得起你的良心嗎？」

「我不報警是因為我相信你！」Steve朝Bucky大聲咆哮，「我相信你只是一時做錯事，我相信你不是真心想要傷害他，我相信你還是那個善良的人，我知道報了警之後你的下場，那些軍法審判、輿論壓力會毀了你一生的！」

「那難道你就他媽的什麼都不做嗎？」Bucky也激動地喊道，他沒辦法理解為什麼Steve還覺得他有救，他明明就已經病入膏肓，罪無可赦了。

「事實上，我本來應該痛揍你一頓的，但現在我改變主意了，我如果真揍你就是如你所願了，」剛剛氣的整個臉都紅的Steve冷下語調，「James，你是該為自己做的事情贖罪，但顯然我跟Stark都不認為你在監獄可以贖什麼罪，你能做的還有很多。」

Bucky聽完之後沈默了許久，他緩緩閉上眼睛像是夢囈似的說著，「我會向長官自願請願去前線，我會離開這個地方，不再進入他的視線範圍，永遠離開他的世界……」

 

* * *

 

幾天之後，穿著一身軍禮服的Bucky站在Stark大廈外面，深藍色的禮服讓他看起來更英氣挺拔，許多路過的人都忍不住多瞧幾眼。

他望著大廈的最頂層，猜想Tony是不是在開會或者又在巡視著員工的工作，他知道Tony有很大的機率不在這裡，但是他還是想來看看，在這之後他或許再也看不到了，他苦笑著。

他將萬里無雲的天空下的大廈印在自己的腦海裡，他會牢牢記住這樣好看的景色，然後把這樣的景色跟那人神采飛揚的笑容和笑彎的眼睛擺在一起。

_只怕他今生是再也見不到了。_

所以請讓我再多看一眼，最後一眼，我就會勇敢地轉身離去，去一個你不會在的世界。

Bucky默默地轉身，抬頭挺胸握緊雙拳，走向他的未來。

「先生，Barnes中士已經離開了。」禮貌的英倫口音在偌大的辦公間響起。

Tony往後靠在辦公椅上，手臂蓋住自己的雙眼，他微微顫抖著，淚水濕了西裝的袖子，假如他待在別墅，他是不會知道Barnes來過的，他只是暗暗地咬牙想著這一切也太他媽的巧了。

「鈴 — — 」

「Potts小姐來電，請問要接通嗎，先生？」

Tony放下手臂後深吸一口氣，他隨意地抹了把臉，定神看著辦公室的門，現在除了微紅的眼睛和濕了一塊的袖子之外，他看起來就像他自始自終都沒事一樣。

Barnes，我不會原諒你的。

「鈴 — — 」

我把欠你的那些情感一次還給你。

「先生？」

_從此之後我們再無瓜葛。_

「接通吧，Jar。」

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: 這裡寫成鹿仔，是由於Bucky（小鹿）可以當作Buck（公鹿）的縮小詞暱稱。  
> [2]: 旋律來自《瑪麗有隻小綿羊》（Mary Had A Little Lamb），歌詞附在最後，同時小羊（Lamb）在本篇也隱喻Bucky是待宰的羔羊，雖然我自己也看不出來。  
> [3]: 此段話致敬奧斯卡王爾德（Oscar Wilde）的法語劇作《莎樂美》（Salome）中著名的台詞，「為什麼你不看著我？你若是看我一眼，我確信你就會愛上我。」  
> [4]: 本篇採用的是黑寡婦在鋼鐵人2的臥底名字Natalie Rushman。  
>    
> 歌詞：（改自瑪莉有隻小綿羊）
> 
> Tony had a little deer, little deer, little deer.（Tony有隻小鹿仔，小鹿仔，小鹿仔）  
> Tony had a little deer, its fur was brown as caramel.（Tony有隻小鹿仔，牠毛皮似焦糖）  
> And everywhere that Tony went, Tony went, Tony went.（不管Tony去哪裡，去哪裡，去哪裡）  
> Everywhere that Tony went, the deer was sure to go.（不管Tony去哪裡，牠都要跟著去）
> 
> He followed him to firm one day, firm one day, firm one day.（有天跟他去公司，去公司，去公司）  
> He followed him to firm one day, which was against the rules.（有天跟他去公司，可是違反規定）  
> And so the Pepper turned it out, turned it out, turned it out.（所以Pepper趕牠走，趕牠走，趕牠走）  
> And so the Pepper turned it out, but still it lingered near.（所以Pepper趕牠走，牠徘徊在附近）
> 
> He waited patiently about, patiently, patiently.（牠耐心地一直等，一直等，一直等）  
> He waited patiently about, till Tony did appear.（牠耐心地一直等，直到Tony出現）
> 
> "Why does the deer love Tony so? love Tony so? love Tony so?"（為何小鹿愛Tony？愛Tony，愛Tony）  
> "Why does the deer love Tony so?"The eager person cried.（為何小鹿愛Tony？他急切想知道）  
> "Why doesn't he love the deer, you know. Dear, you know. Dear, you know,"（為何他不愛小鹿？你了解，你明白）  
> "Why doesn't he love the deer, you know." You know he did reply.（為何他不愛小鹿？他早就回答過）


End file.
